


Lost in the Haze of the Wine

by forensicsfetish



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 16:06:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forensicsfetish/pseuds/forensicsfetish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Celebratory post-case drinks take an odd turn when Will Graham and Brian Zeller are the only two to show up. Alcohol brings new things to light, and relationships are tried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Another case solved, another round of drinks to celebrate. It’d become a habit, a ritual almost, the forensics team and a few members of the BAU would go out for drinks, talk a bit usually—about anything but the case, and then head home. It was nice. Nicer than picking killers minds in the chilly morgue could ever be, at least.

Today, however, none of the other forensic techs had shown up, Katz had other plans, and Jimmy had been too exhausted, leaving Brian alone, waiting for others to show up at the bar. Alana usually came, sometimes Jack, Lecter, or Will.

Will Graham stepped in, looking around, searching for the others, and when his eyes only found Zeller, a small sigh escaped his lips. Great.

He pushed awkwardly over through the unfamiliar people in the bar, to Where Zeller was. He may not have liked him, but at the very least, he was a familiar face.

“Others gonna be here soon?” He said, as he sat at the bar beside Brian, the curly haired man jumping a bit at the voice, having been lost in his own thoughts.

Will ordered a drink, the usual whiskey, as Brian replied, “Price and Katz aren’t coming.” He took sip of his beer, hoping Will would say that others would be coming soon, so they wouldn’t be alone.

Dryly, examining the wood grain of the bar in front of them, Will sighed back. “Great.”

They were going to be alone, weren’t they.

Filling the empty space between them with words was impossible, any conversations they had just ended in arguments, after all. So instead, they drank.

Words came to their lips more easily as the liquor built in their systems, talking about Jimmy some, then Katz, traded stories about the day. They migrated, from the bar to a booth, sitting side by side. They were close, close enough that Wills breath could be felt on Brians cheek, his sweaty hand resting on the others thigh. Zellers own arm had found its way around Will’s waist, hand at his hip.

Beer and whiskey mingled on their breath as they spoke, and--god they were close, weren’t they?

Zeller blinked at the other, drawing back.  Very, very close. Too close, probably.

“‘s getting late.” He said, the warm feeling that had nestled so pleasantly in his chest flying away as he let go of the other, pushing his hand away, trying to stand. He failed, sliding back into his seat, cheeks pink. “I’m gonna go.”

Will drew his hand back, swallowing, nodding. Of course he hadn’t wanted... to do anything. He was Zeller. Zeller who hated him, who’d told Freddie all about him without a second thought. Zeller who, for a moment there, he’d wanted to kiss. “Right.” He said, pushing himself up, standing, holding onto the side of the table as he did, watching Brian scoot out.

“....see y’at work.” The taller man said, avoiding his gaze, stepping away.

“See ya.” Graham repeated, his eyes on the others shoes, examining the frayed fabric at the edges of his pants. Then up, over the rumpled shirt he wore, his stubbly neck, his chin, his lips.

In a shaky moment of decision, Will stepped forward, his hands finding either side of Zellers face as their lips met, chapped and rough against each other. It felt, for a moment, like Zeller was kissing back--but no. He drew back abruptly, giving Will an incredulous look. “...what the fuck?”

He didn’t respond, and the two stayed, looking at eachother, red-faced. It seemed like an hour, before Brian pursed his lips, crossed his arms, and looked away.

“Somethin’ you wanna tell me, Will?” He said, finally, looking back. Eyes didn’t meet, as Will fixed his gaze firmly on the ground.

“Think it’s already been said.” He replied, a bitter half smile twisting his lips.

A nervous laugh, before Zeller looked away once more. He could still feel the others lips, pressed against his, warm and wet. The kiss brought up feelings Zeller, feelings he had long since buried beneath jealousy and sarcasm. He placed a hand on the empaths shoulder, guiding him outside, not saying anything.

The doors opened with a small creek, letting in a rush of cold air that slipped in through any crevice in the clothes they wore, sending shivers down their spines. The two drew closer together, conserving warmth. To the left of the door, a metal bench, cold and frosty among discarded cigarette butts and dead leaves, waited like an island for them to sit.

Zeller sat first, his hand leaving the others shoulder. Will looked him over, before he too, sat down.

The chilly air bit at noses and ears, wind howling through alleys, pulling bits of trash with it. It was the only sound, for a bit, before Brian spoke up. “...wanna go home?”

Will looked up, clearly surprised. “With you?”

Zeller nodded.

“...I kissed you, you really think I’m gonna say _no_?”

“...lets go, then.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

Zeller lived in an apartment, a small one, but comfortable. They entered into the living space, and a kitchen and table could be seen further back. To the right, the bathroom and bedroom. Will looked around, while the other man watched his face, trying to gauge a reaction. trying to guess what he was thinking, if he could see in the empty beer bottles on the counter, the tv dinners in the trash, how he lived.

Of course he could. It didn’t take any empathy to feel how unlived in this place was, save for sleeping and eating, getting ready for work in the morning.

The silence stretched on, before Brian finally broke it, “So--uh. Do you want... something?”

Graham looked over, though his eyes did not meet the others, resting instead on his shirt collar. He regretted coming, now, the awkward silence hanging over them, the previous alcohol induced ease evaporating like a puddle on a summers day.

“Something strong.” Came his reply, and Brian nodded, moving to the kitchen quickly. His liquor cabinet, above the microwave, was better stocked than his fridge, and he pulled a bottle out. He frowned at the label, vodka was... probably too strong, wasn’t it?

He looked back at the other man, whose eyes had found the few pictures of family that Zeller had put up on the wall. For a moment, he wondered if he ought to point out who was who--his sisters, his nephews. But that seemed too... friendly?

He settled on whiskey, the bottle he and Bev had before. He poured two glasses, hands a bit shaky, a bit of the amber liquid spilling on the counter. Will was still looking at the pictures when Zee walked over and handed him the glass, and he began to wonder if he’d simply decided to look at them for a lack of anything else in the room to examine.

Fuck it was quiet.

Heavily, he sat on the couch, downing his drink far too quickly, leaving his stomach warm. It took a moment to realize Will was looking at him, drink in hand, a question in his eyes. He looked like a puppy, asking to be allowed on the couch.

“You can sit down...”

The other nodded, pursing his lips and sitting down, perching awkwardly on the edge of the couch.

The stillness hung between them, even more uncomfortable than usual.

Will swallowed, taking a drink of his whiskey, working up something to say. But before he could, Zeller had leaned over, catching his lips, kissing him. For a moment, Will didn't react, caught off guard, simply registering what was happening. The whiskeys taste overshadowed everything, warm and burning in the back of Wills throat as Brian took the glass from his hand and set it aside. His lips were firm against Wills, more confident than before. Will blinked once, twice, before kissing back.

For a long moment, they kissed like that, before Brian half tugged the other into his lap so their hips pressed together

Will could feel Brians growing arousal, and it sent a shiver up his spine. Shy kisses got a bit bolder, and he reached up to tangle his fingers with curly black hair. The empath pressed against the other man, hungry for contact--he hadn't realized just how long it'd been since someone held him--and Zeller made a soft noise, one that would've been hardly audible had Will not been so close to him.

Gently, Will kissed down the others jaw, to his neck, pressing his face to his skin. He stayed like that for a bit, not sucking at his skin, simply breathing in, out, listening to the other do the same. Zeller didn’t question it, not out of understanding the want to be close, intimate, without anything overtly sexual, but more out of fear that disturbing him would send him scurrying away.

So the scientist wrapped his arms around the other, resting his chin on brown curls, not saying anything.

_Guessing that means no sex._  He thought, sighing into the others hair, rubbing his back lightly.


End file.
